Halloween Photosession
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: In which Diane have a crazy idea for the Halloween edition of the photo session for her younger brother and his boyfriend. Neither are amused, but both are turned on because of that. Warning: Explicit sex, boy x boy, (faked) interplay of sex and violence.
AN: I really craved for this pair, you see... And before I realized it, I already wrote this perverted fanfiction. OTL. Yes my fetish is showing I am not gomen. It's been some time that I wrote smut fanfiction, so... Please, enjoy! :D

* * *

"All right boys, since this is Halloween, get ready for your youkai costume! First is Kadowaki and Kohinata! "

"... More crossdressing..."

Diane orders the Honan main runners to enter the changing rooms. Since it;'s Halloween,as per usual, the concept is cosplaying as a youkai-or a monster, or whatever you called it. The second-years entered the changing room, when Kohinata keeps on complaining because he will probably put into a female clothing. More like, definitely it will happen.

"SEE ?! I KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! WHY THIS KIMONO IS SO GODDAMN SHORT ?! IT SHOWS MY LEGS! "

Everyone already expected that. Kohinata, wearing a yellow short kimono that proudly shows his thighs, with thigh-high socks, making the zettai ryouiki, with fox ears and multiple tails. Oh... So, he's a youko, huh? On the same time, Ayumu was wearing chinese clothes with a seal on the hat. Kyonshi and youko sounds like unique combination, but since this is Kohinata and Ayumu, they will work it somehow. Suddenly, Diane whispered to Kohinata's ears, and his face brightens, and he looks at Riku with victorious grin. Riku doesn't get it, not until he got into the changing room simultaneously with Takeru (who got into different changing room). He slammed open the door, revealing himself in cute nekomata costume, with equally dangerous zettai ryouiki with Kohinata's. The difference is, Kohinata wears a short kimono, when Riku wears a backless leather top and a hot pants. And instead of stocking, he wears thigh-high boots to invoke the zettai ryouiki. More sensual than Kohinata.

"DIANE-SAN! THIS COSTUME IS DANGEROUS! WHAT IF TAKERU LOOK AT IT !? "

"The getas are way too high, I can't run on this-"

While Riku was complaining about the sensuality of his costume, Takeru walked out in a tengu costume, with the high geta and wings, was about to complain about his geta. But the second he saw Riku wearing the sexy cat boy costume, he ran into his boyfriend and groped his legs. Noticing the pattern , Heath glared suspiciously to Diane.

"What kind of costume you will make Kyosuke wear, Onee-chan?"

"Don't worry, your boyfriend won't wear anything that shows his legs too much, so do you." Diane casually answered while working on some papers. After that, she glanced to her brother and his boyfriend.

"Now, it's time for you two to get changed."

After changing, Heath exhaled in relief, because he did wear a modest, noble-looking vampire costume. But then, he heard Kohinata screaming in rage, upon his reaction to Kuga's costume.

"The hell! Why do you have to wear that !? Everyone knows in the club, you're the top of the food chain !I know that even for Heath-kun, you're the seme! Ergh.. And I'm a fox, when Riku is a cat... When you're a wolf. Lovely. "

"I didn't chose the costume on my own, Kohinata."

When Heath opened the door, he finds Kuga wearing a werewolf costume.. with the ears and tail matching his white hair. But Kuga's clothes is even more sensual than Riku. He wore a white fur jacket with no shirt underneath, proudly showing his sculpted abs and chest coated by his smooth and pale skin, torn pants, a collar connected to chain handles, and bracers on his wrists and ankles, all have a bit of chains dangling on it. It's giving him the image of sexy and wild, also the image of BDSM.

"Heath, is there anything wrong?" The silverette gently asked,realizing the worried look on the emerald orbs.

"Yes, Kyosuke, there is something wrong with what you wear, First, you showed too much skin, especially your torso. Second, all the chains at your neck, wrists, and ankles all screams off... You know. Even though we're not that kind of couple. Wait... Your voice... Come closer. I'll loosen up the collar on your neck."

"Heath-kun, you're such a hypocrite. You go to school proudly showing your cleavage, which said cleavage goes lower and lower as days passed by, and when Kuga-senpai wears this kind of clothes, you complained? Wow."

Kohinata sneered at Heath's hypocrism when the latter loosen up the collar around the pale neck, after that Kuga just leaned his head to Heath's shoulder.

"I'm okay if you're into that kind of thing. Not that I'm into that stuff, but... I can endure it if it's you. Ah.. Feels better now. Thanks, Heath."

Heath blushed and pushed Kuga away the second he heard Kuga's words.

"D...Don't say things like that! I don't want to do that kind of horrible stuff to you! And.. you're welcome. "

"Okay, boys, time for the photoshoot! First we will do it by group, when we will start taking couple pictures! "

Diane gives the boys commands, in which , again, Heath protested.

"The hell, onee-chan ?! You're know the pairing and who is dating who, and you're milking it!"

"So ? You're telling me it's better to pair up with someone that is actually not your boyfriend?"

"No, that's not the point, but-"

"Just get to the photo session, Heath. See if I care."

Heath should have known he can't win against his sister.

The photo session actually goes well. The results seems that it's very likely it would look cute and heartwarming, and that theme goes on to Kohinata-Ayumu pair photo session, then the Takeru-Riku pair... After that things change the moment it goes into the third years pair.

"All right, listen , you two. I want the theme for you two is the interplay of sex and violence!"

Kuga blinked, when Heath widened his eyes.

"... Your ideas is getting crazier, onee-chan."

Diane just gives off her usual victorious smirk, and casually explained her reason to her brother.

"You are aware that you and your boyfriend have great sexual charm, right? I'm just milking it out!"

Heath just look at his sister in the same way people look at someone with some screws loose, and before he can say anything else, she already declared the next step of her order.

"All right, now... Heath, pin Kyosuke down to the wall, and Kyosuke, make an expression of an angry and pained wild beast !"

"ONEE-CHAN, IF YOU HAVE THIS KIND OF FETISH, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! "

"This will sell, Heath, believe me!"

"God. Were you this avaricious?"

Before Heath can continue to debate with his sister, Kuga wrapped his arms around Heath, and whispered gently to his ears.

"Heath... We already get along with her whims so much. So why complain on this one? You know no matter what you say, there is no option but to get along with it... right?"

"Well... If you say that... "

The sophomore pair started to work on their pose. Heath's right hand pinned Kuga's right to the wall, his stomach against Kuga's back, when Heath's left hand pulled the chain connected to Kuga's collar, with Kuga's left hand, with the fake claws, attempted to bury itself in Heath's hand, with Heath looking at Kuga with cold, emotionless eyes, when Kuga look back at him like what Diane requested him. The eyes of an angry and pained beast.

"They sure know what they are asked and doing." Takeru commented.

" No wonder, in Hasekura-senpai's case, since he's already modelling since he was little, but.. Kuga-senpai? He did it so naturally too.." Riku is amazed on how the sophomores can keep up with Diane's request. Oh so much.

"Probably because Kuga-senpai is already connected to Hasekura-senpai." Takeru answered calmly. Riku only nods.

After some photos are taken, they changed their pose. This time Kuga was the one in control. Heath laid down on the red velvet sheets, this time looking at the camera with empty eyes like a doll, and Kuga pinned his hands down, positioning himself on four on Heath, his silver hair fell to Heath's face, and looking to the camera with the eyes of a hungry wolf just lie his costume. As if their pose isn't sensual enough, Diane just have to make it more sensual.

"This is good, but.. Heath, bend your right knee so it becomes close with Kuga's crotch!"

"This isn't sensual enough for you !? " Heath spat, his doll-like expression instantly replaced with rage. Kuga then lowered his head and whispered again.

"Heath.. If this troubles you, then I'll do it. "

Kuga was about to raise his leg, when Heath just did what Diane told him to .

"No, I'll do it. Like you said, at this point we have to roll with whatever she asked us to."

The photo session goes and the sophomore pair keeps on dishing sensual poses, which goes more and more sensual as it younger members can only blush as they watch their senpais making sensual poses and wondered if their senpais actually do turned on by this act. They don't have to wait too long to see the answer.

"Good! You guys are doing great... Are you sure you guys isn't into this kind of thing? " Diane complimented her brother, who growled in answer.

"I don't really feel like complimented by that, Onee-chan. Now you're done with us, beg your pardon !"

Heath grabbed Kuga's hands and they got into another room. The kouhais can only think maybe they're really going to have sex, since they did such sensual photo session. It's a wonder if they don't get turned on.

* * *

"Heath.. Are you sure? There is no lube in this room.. Besides, the condom are in our clothes we wore when we came here. " Kuga reaffirms Heath's intention, his back against the door as he faces his boyfriend.

" I don't care, Kyosuke. I'm really horny thanks to the photo session just now, and I want you . So bad. I don't care about the trivial details at this point. Besides, you actually is as horny as I do, right? " Heath exclaimed as he unzips Kuga's pants and his hard member jumps out. The brunette then kneels and start licking the silverette's pride, as well removing his own pants. Kuga growled and jerked.

"Nh... Heath, you're going to regret this..."

"Yeah, sure. Diane will be mad at me because we made her costumes dirty, but it's her own fault for giving us such sensual command. " Heath finally swallowed Kuga's manhood, and pivoting himself to Kuga's pants when Kuga himself pivoted himself to the wall behind him. The room was filled by the silverette's moans, but you know how quiet he usually is.. His moans wasn't that loud, but it's the only sound in the room, making the brunette more eager to suck the hard member in his mouth.

"Heath.. I'm.. I'm so close to..."

"Just come in me Kyosuke.. Since there's no lube, we don't have any other option."

The silverette smiled with a smile that can be translated as "yeah, I got it.", grabbed the brown hair in his hand and released his orgasm. As Kuga fell on his ass to the floor, Heath spitted out Kuga's semen and started preparing himself with it, bare legs spread in front of Kuga. Before Heath can put his own finger to his own hole, Kuga grabbed Heath's knee.

"Heath.. Let me do it instead.."

"Okay. I'm counting on you, Kyosuke."

Heath then lay his back on the floor, with his legs spread, and Kuga puts Heath's legs over his shoulders. Kuga removes the fake claws and puts in his pale finger into Heath's hole, and the brunette winced in pleasure. The silverette waited for a while, then started to play with his lover's sweet spot.

"Ahh... Ah...Kyosuke... Yes, there.. Oh god, you understand me so much.."

With his free hand, Kuga brushes Heath's hair that fell to his face, gently replied.

"Don't I always, Heath?"

Affected by the pleasure, Heath spread his legs even wider, but still have enough consciousness to reply to his boyfriend.

"You sure do, Kyosuke.. Ah... Ah... Put.. The next finger already..Add two.. In the same time.."

Kuga has always been so obedient to Heath, and do as he asked to. As he put the next finger, Heath jerked, and tangles one of his hand with Kuga's free hand.

"Enh... Oh god,. Kyosuke... It feels so good... After all those unresolved sexual tension .. Goodness, I feel like a girl in your hands..."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Heath." Kuga took out his fingers out of Heath, was about to prepare his member but stopped when he saw the couch.

"Want to move to that couch ? "

"I don't see why can't we, Kyosuke. "

They moved t the couch , and resumes the position from before. Kuga look at Heath with confirming look and Heath just nodded as he spread his legs wider. The silverette takes that nod as the brunette's readiness and started to enter the brunette's entrance.

"Here comes the best part... Ah! Ah... Ngh... "

"Ngh.. Heath, you're tighter than I expected.. I should've been prepared you more..."

Kuga started to unbutton Heath's shirt. The brunette moaned even more in pleasure.

"Don't... Have to.. Ah... This is.. Nh.. Good already... Kyosuke.. Touch me more..."

Moving his upper torso even closer to Heath, Kuga brushes Heath's bangs off his face, smiled at him, kissed him gently but slowly getting wilder and their tongue clashed. After the kiss, Kuga moved and licked Heath's neck, with his left hand playing with Heath's right nipple. Knowing what the silverette wants, Heath changed his position, now Kuga sat on the couch with Heath riding him. and with that, Kuga traced a line on Heath's back, causing the brunette to jerk and moan again.

"Haaa! Heh... You totally look like a beast now, Kyosuke.. Doing whatever you want with me..."

"But you likes it when I'm being wild, don't you?"

Kuga continued doing all the pleasuring act to Heath, when the brunette just grinned in the middle of his pleasure.

" Yeah. It's satisfying... Ah.. Nh.. To see someone... Haaa.. As quiet.. and passive... as you... Ah... Going wild..."

"I'm not going to forget you like surprises, Heath."

The silverette's pale fingers moves gracefully on the brunette's toned abs, and moving lower to his member and started to gently grabbed the hard member, starting to arouse it. As Kuga is working on his front, Heath moves his hip faster, giving himself and his boyfriend more pleasure.

"Ah... Ah! Kyosuke... I.. I'm going to come.. "

"Come, Heath.. I'm so close to coming as well..."

"Ah... Ah... Ahhhhh!"

With the simultaneous loud moan, they came together. Kuga inside Heath, and Heath to Kuga's bare abs. and Heath pivoted himself to Kuga.

"Maybe for once I have to thank Onee-chan for her stupid idea. It's been some time since we had sex this fantastic.."

Kuga, uncaring for Heath's previous statement, holds the brunette closer to himself, and muttered

"My body feels sticky... And the amount of fake blood used on the previous photo session is no joke."

Heath grinned again and whispered to Kuga's ears.

"I know where the bathroom is. But... Care for another round ?"

"If you want it."

Kuga kissed Heath's forehead, and they stay like that for some time to recover their stamina. .

* * *

"God. Kuga-senpai is just... So.. So ..Wild. Yet still gentle. Damn. How could someone like him exist !? And yeah. he's s totally the top of the food chain here. " Kohinata muttered, as he turned of the audio recorder. Another blackmail material.

"Kohinata-senpai, you really should stop. Don't tell me whenever Hasekura-senpai and Kuga-senpai have sex, you always recorded them. " Riku tried to look away from Kohinata's petty act, but Kohinata's answer makes him giving full attention to the gimmick specialist.

"Yeah, I sure do. And when you do it with Takeru too. Always."

"KOHINATA-SENPAAAIII!

Fin.


End file.
